Bar fights an owners manual
by JeffandAnnie1998
Summary: Abed's 24th birthday, fight, drinks, and of course Jeff and Annie! Hope you enjoy I've tried to analyze the characters better and make the stories more cohesive and interesting! Tell me if you want another chapter!


Pierce decides to through Abed a 24th birthday party at Hurley's because in Abed's words " Drinking brings on more character fights and our ratings are down so we need this".

They all show up at 8:30 and start talking to Abed about the new inspector space time episode that aired the night before which Troy made them watch for the purpose of the night.

Then they exchanged gifts:

Jeff got him a new inspector space time robe.

Troy made him a hand crafted shirt with there faces as the constable and Reggie.

Annie gets Abed five tv coupons that allow Abed to make Annie watch a tv show or movie and then ask her for her "woman opinion".

Britta gets Abed a Starbucks gift card because well, shes Britta. Then Troy steps in and says Britta helped with the shirt in order to protect his girlfriend's dignity.

Shirley bought Abed a book called "Islam how to shake it".

Pierce gets him a card that if you flip over is a gypsy half naked.

After gift time it becomes, well, drinking time which was what Abed really was looking forward to.

Xoxo

1 hour later Britta and Jeff are drunk fighting, so are Shirley and Pierce because Pierce makes Shirley drink, and Troy is pretty tipsy too. Annie has had about a drink even though she was offered many more by at least half of the bar even a few females who according to Jeff she should have accepted.

Then a older bearded man with a leather jacket and tattoos approaches Annie:

"Hey can I buy you a drink?" He asks.

Jeff notices but is confident Annie can handle the situation so goes back to arguing with Britta and keeps an eye on biker dude at the same time.

"No thank you." Annie responds.

"Oh common a pretty girl like you should be drinking." He said again.

"No really I'm fine." Annie responded politely.

"They lady will have a gin and tonic." The man told the waitress.

"No please I said no and I would appreciate it if you left me alone now." Annie said.

Jeff can still see them and gets a little angry but Annie seems to have the situation under control.

The order comes up and then man takes the drink and pours it on Annie.

"Sorry I guess I didn't realize you were so much better than me." Then older man says.

"What the hell!" Annie says

Jeff notices and try's to push through to the guy so he can beat the shit out of him but Pierce swoops in and starts talking to Jeff asking him questions and Jeff can't seem to get by. He tries to push through Pierce by then Shirley's walking over to help Annie.

The next thing he hears is Annie scream because the guy throughs a coaster and it cuts her cheek right under her eye, blood is coming out.

At this moment the whole study group is yelling at the guy while Annie cups her cheek with bloody hands.

Jeff walks over and puts his hand on the it's shoulder and he turns around and slurs out "can I help you?"

Before Jeff can punch him the bouncers are throwing the guy out.

Annie runs in to the bathrooms and every one runs after her they all take there turns trying to get her to open the door:

Britta says, " Annie are you okay is it really bad? Who would have known a coaster huh? Is your dress ruined? Because we can fix that but your face is another story..."

She trails off before Jeff intervenes and says, " Annie common let me in we just want to know if your okay."

This gets Annie to open the door a little and she peeks her head out a tiny bit and says, "I'm not okay!" Then shuts the door

Then Jeff runs out if the bar claiming he's gonna find the guy and punch him expecting Annie to run after him but it doesn't work.

Then Troy tries, " Annie I think scars are hot so lets hope it scars." Which doesn't help she just cries even more and Jeff slaps him over the head.

Pierce also tries saying, " Annie that guy was a jerk and I can buy you a new dress how much was it? You know what I'll just slip a 500 under here." Which he does and Annie's says, "Pierce i know you mean well but please just shut up!"

Abed walks up and says, " Annie I think that you are so strong that you are appointed the role of co-star with Jeff instead of supporting actress."

Annie thanks him because for Abed that was quite heartfelt.

Then Shirley says, "Annie sweetie I have a water absorbing towel."

Annie opens the door and lets her in.

Xoxo

5 minutes later...

Shirley emerges from the room and says, " She doesn't look good I think she should leave and get it some treatment because it is still bleeding which can't be healthy."

Jeff remembers the only one person that would have a first aid kit, Annie, he finds her bag and sure enough there is a medium size fist aid kit in it.

Jeff knocks on the door. He says, " Annie it's Jeff I found your first aid kit so please let me in so your face doesn't suffer the consequences."

Annie opens the door and Jeff steps in and he looks down at Annie.

She was still pretty with the gush but it made him angry all the blood in the sink and napkins and still coming out of her face. He puts his thumb under the cut and bends down and kisses her cheek.

She looks up through her eyelashes and says," Do you think my dress is ruined?"

Jeff smiles and says, " Well, if it is you have Pierce's 500 right?"

"Alright lets see how to apply this stuff?" Jeff says.

"Its okay I can do it myself Jeff." She says.

Jeff puts his thumbs over her cheek again and says, "Well yes you can, but I'm going to do this that way if a guy ever hurts you again i'll know how to make it better."

She's looks down and says, " Okay, take the neosporin and apply that to my cut."

He finds it and apply it and strokes over her face once or twice.

"Ow!" She says.

"Oh god sorry Annie does it hurt?" Jeff asks.

"Yes a lot! I need water now I've lost a lot of blood and I'm starting to feel dizzy." Annie says kindly.

"Water we need water!" Jeff peeks out to the other and says.

He looks back and sees Annie mouth "thank you".

Then she tells him to put the band aid on which he lightly does while staring into her eyes.

Then he says, " wow you have beautiful eyes."

The she pulls him in to her and kisses him he quickly responded by kissing her back. It's better than the other two its slower yet more intense he slowly lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist then he props her up on the sink.

"Ow!" She says again as her face is still numb.

"God I hate the guy that did this to you." He says.

Then the hear a knock on the door and Annie smiles up at him and says, " we can finish this later."

She walks out of the bathroom and he follows her and smiles. Se grabs the water as the study group surrounds her and she informs them she's fine and appreciates there concern. Jeff smiles at her and she grins back.

They leave the bar and part there separate ways and Jeff thinks to himself," When is later?"


End file.
